


Somewhere to Belong

by tatertotarmy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: A breath of air wandered through the open air between the monastery and cathedral, tickling Marianne’s neck and brushing through a mess of long, tangled hair. She shivered, looking up at a sky fading to a lighter indigo, tinted on the fringes with a beautiful blue. A smile came to her lips, and she turned her head to a red outline behind mountains and treetops, an early-morning sky greeting her from afar.So she had really spent the night outside, hadn’t she?--Written for Scores of Heroes, an unofficial FE OST zine
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere to Belong

A breath of air wandered through the open air between the monastery and cathedral, tickling Marianne’s neck and brushing through a mess of long, tangled hair. She shivered, looking up at a sky fading to a lighter indigo, tinted on the fringes with a beautiful blue. A smile came to her lips, and she turned her head to a red outline behind mountains and treetops, an early-morning sky greeting her from afar. 

So she had really spent the night outside, hadn’t she?

Marianne pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, walking up to the edge of the bridge, sitting down at the side, and letting her feet dangle off of it as she kept her eyes on the sight before her. She hadn’t meant to stay out so long. She only meant to take a short walk. But now that she was still awake even as the sun was beginning to rise, she supposed there was no other choice but to accept it. She couldn’t have slept even if she wanted to, anyway.

After all… how could she sleep after battling the Beast of the Forest? Defeating him? Acquiring the very relic that responded with her blood? How could she feel nothing but restless since she returned to the monastery?

Marianne brushed her fingers through her hair, her hands trembling with the same stir she felt in her entire being. It wasn’t a bad thing, this restlessness. Back when she was younger, she felt a different kind of restless, all from mixtures of different feelings she had back then. The feeling of being watched, of people figuring out what her blood contained. Thoughts of her own despair, constantly telling her that she needed to be better or how she wouldn’t ever compare to others. The constant worry of if her wish to the Goddess would come true, and when it would finally come. 

Now it was different. In every breath, it was different.

She could feel it as she watched colors begin to bloom into the sky, slowly rising from the mountains. A restlessness to witness every single second of it, no matter what, as though her soul couldn’t wait to fill in the gaps that the curse stole all those years ago. 

Since defeating the Beast of the Forest - since her bloodline was finally freed - it clung to her heart, urging her to look and see everything she turned away from when she was a student. Every single moment, every single second she lived in the monastery all those years ago, she wanted to paint over it with who she was now. Who she had become. It had been easy to keep in check on the journey back to Garreg Mach, but on that night - the night they finally returned - it was uncontainable. 

Just sitting in her old dorm room, the room she had spent a year inside, praying endless wishes to the Goddess, had kept her awake. Even after settling in and attempting to retire, she hadn’t contained the strength to blow out the candles. Marianne couldn’t pull herself away from the desk she used to sit at, where she wrote countless letters to the Goddess. The spot behind her door, where she would keep her eyes as she listened for anyone passing by, wondering when she could leave undetected, without getting in someone’s way. Even her bed, where she would sometimes lie awake, her hands knotted on her chest in prayer, asking for release from the Goddess as her blood boiled beneath her skin.

It wasn’t unbearable to remember these things. She wanted to remember, no matter how painful they were. It was a lament, a twist of the heart as she realized just how much time she had let slip away to the blood coiling in her veins. And yet...it was also a comfort. It was the Marianne of the present day, watching and reaching out towards the student who kept her head low and fear rampant in her thoughts. It was reaching for the student’s shoulder, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, and saying that it would be fine. Everything would be okay. 

Looking out to the sunrise, Marianne remembered an evening long ago, following Ignatz towards a beautiful sunset, just so he could show her the scenery.

She remembered feeling so unworthy of being taken to see such a sight. How it was a failure on two parts as well, as Ignatz had given such a special invitation… for someone who was no better than a beast. A stolen moment by her and a tainted moment for him. It was a beautiful memory, of course, but still drenched with the fear that lived with her all her life. 

Marianne smiled, tucking hair behind her ear as she glimpsed out at the sunrise. The sky was painted with countless reds and oranges, the line behind the treetops growing brighter and brighter. It was different, of course. Instead of a sunset against a town now long-abandoned, it was a sunrise against the mountains and trees that surrounded Garreg Mach. 

But still, it was beautiful all the same. And she wanted to see every second of it.

She didn’t want to cower in fear anymore. She didn’t have to. The stir of her blood was calmed. Marianne could look out at the sights… and not question it or look away. She deserved every second of this. She wanted to view more sunsets and sunrises, see more things she never seen before, experience all the things she was too afraid to do.

She yawned, placing a hand over her mouth. Then she heard rushed footsteps, frantic mutterings from across the bridge. 

Marianne blinked, turning her head to see a disheveled Ignatz rushing down the bridge, his hair sticking in all directions, his arms struggling to carry a canvas and paint. If he noticed her, he didn’t show it, as his attention was solely on the sunrise, looking at it with serious eyes behind crooked glasses.

“Ignatz…?” Marianne called out, tilting her head.

Ignatz jumped, nearly dropping his paints. Then, he slowly turned his head to Marianne, and looked surprised.

“Oh! Marianne!” Ignatz spoke, walking over to her, “I… didn’t realize you’d be up. I wanted to paint the sunrise, and I… well… overslept…” He looked a bit embarrassed to admit it. 

“Oh…!” Well, that explained how he looked.

“I can find somewhere else, I wouldn’t want to disturb you…”

Marianne smiled, slowly shaking her head.

Was this a gift from the Goddess? Another opportunity to calm her restless blood, another moment to re-try opportunities lost long ago. A thousand prayers before unanswered, only for the grace to be given to her now. 

Marianne smiled gently at him, slowly lowering her hand to her lap. “No. Please join me.” She slowly looked out towards the sunrise, her eyes forward and bright.

“After all, it’s simply… beautiful.”


End file.
